Due to diversity in consumer tastes these days, there have been demands for the development of various goods to meet consumers' needs. This tendency is marked especially in the food products trade, and, so, there has been an intense demand for the development of a variety of food products to satisfy consumers' tastes. Also with regard to flavorings which are one of raw materials of food products, flavoring compounds which have been proposed up to now are insufficient to fulfill the needs. Hence, there is an urgent necessity to develop flavoring compounds which are characteristic in the originality and uniqueness of aroma and flavor that are excellent in persistence.
An example of decanoic acid derivative which is known to be a flavoring compound is ethyl 5-hydroxydecanoate, which has been disclosed for use as coffee flavoring (Patent Document 1), fermented milk-like flavoring (Patent Document 2), milk flavoring (Patent Document 3), crustacean flavoring (Patent Document 4), seafood flavoring (Patent Document 5) or seaweed flavoring (Patent Document 6). This compound is, however, unstable, and is hard to be purified by distillation or the like. Methyl 5-acetoxydecanoate which is also known to be a flavoring compound has been disclosed for use as coffee flavoring (Patent Document 1). Although this compound can be purified by distillation, its aroma is not very satisfactory. Ethyl 5-acetoxydecanoate, on the other hand, has been disclosed for use as coffee flavoring (Patent Document 1), crustacean flavoring (Patent Document 4), seafood flavoring (Patent Document 5) or seaweed flavoring (Patent Document 6). This compound, too, can be purified by distillation, but its aroma is not necessarily satisfactory.